Wherever you will go
by Mistress of Pain
Summary: Willow visits Tara's grave and gets kinda response from above. Song-fic


**Disclaimer:** The characters appearing in this fic are taken from Buffy - The Vampire Slayer created by the genius called Joss Whedon. Therefore I don't own them and with the end of this story will return them to where I found them.   
The song used is "Wherever you will go" by The Calling. All I do here is to put these two things together without earning money. 

**Summary:** Just a little song-fic (my first though). Willow visits Tara once again at her grave and gets kinda response. 

**Pairing/Setting/Rating:** Pairing just Willow/Tara (who will belong together for all eternity) plus a mentioning of Kennedy; so this is set in season 7, definitely after "Killer in me"; since this doesn't contain swear words, physical violence, dirty thoughts or things like that I'm save to say this deserves a PG (after all this dialogue revolves around death and such, so not really a G). 

**Author's note:** The _ITALICS_ are the lyrics (duh) which I hope I got completely right. Everything else should be clear. Woke up this morning and this song was playing on the radio - couldn't get it out of my head and now sat down for about an hour and had to write this piece. Feel free to review and slay me with your critics, yet flames will only be used to warm me in a cold winter's night. 

________________________________

The warm Californian sun was about to set, bathing the cemetery in all shades of red. Willow knew that human visitors would have left by now and the vampires didn't scare her anymore. All she wanted was some quiet time alone with the woman she would have given everything up for. She kneed in front of the tombstone starring at the letters that assured her, her lost love was resting here. 

"Hi baby, I know I wasn't here often or long the past two weeks but there was so much going on... with the demons... and... and with me..." 

_So lately, been wondering,   
who will be there to take my place_

There is nothing I wish for more than to see you again, to be with you again. But the pain is eating me up..." 

_When I'm gone, you'll need love   
to light the shadows on your face_

Willow let herself fall forward and lay on the grass, resting against the stone. Trying to imagine the last night she had spent in Tara's arms so long ago. 

"Kennedy is so different than you. Yet she makes me smile. I feel a bit better with her around. I still hadn't the courage to tell her everything that was between us though..." 

_If a great wave shall fall   
it would fall upon us all_

"She doesn't get the magic and I'm afraid she might turn her back on me if I told her about our... pause last year. I'm so good at screwing things up..." 

_And between the sand and stone   
could you make it on your own?_

"I just can't stand being all alone. It's good to have a friend like Xander around, but there's something I can't get from him."   
Willow let her tears fall, it was no use holding back. "In fact no one can give me what I need most -- you." 

_If I could, then I would   
I'll go whereever you will go_

"I need you by my side to tell me I can make it through the day." 

_Way up high or down low   
I'll go wherever you will go_

"I have to hold back on the magics, 'coz there is nobody who knows how much is too much. Neither Giles nor Buffy can help me with that. The only person who ever understood all that stuff was you, Tara..." Saying her lovers name made her voice crack. 

_And maybe, I'll find out   
the way to make it back someday   
to watch you, to guide you   
through the darkest of your days_

"Was the First right? Will I be responsible for more death? Can you hear me? Will there be a chance to be together again? Oh, how I wish you will wait for me... who knows how long it will take the Hellmouth to get me. Will I be able to find you then?" 

_If a great wave shall fall   
it would fall upon us all   
well then I hope there's someone out there   
who can bring me back to you_

"I just don't want to leave anyone behind feeling sorry. Wherever I can be with you I will be happy again. Things are so much easier with you around." 

_If I could then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go_

Willow couldn't bring out the words anymore and felt the great void again. This loneliness was worse than any apocalypse. 

_Way up high or down low   
I'll go wherever you will go_

How often had others told her it would get better and there would only be the memories of happy times left? 

_Runaway with my heart_

Wasn't Buffy's reassuring that there was no pain or fear in the after life enough? 

_Runaway with my hope_

She had loved and lost before. But could she ever open up to a person again without feeling guilty and like betraying Tara? 

_Runaway with my love_

Willow wiped away her last tears and took a deep breath. The sun was long gone and stars came out. She could see the 'Big Pineapple' and even had to laugh. 

_I know now, just quite how   
my life and love might still go on_

Looking at the stars didn't mean to watch the past of the universe, it meant to watch her own yesterdays. Willow could almost smell Tara's essence. 

_In your heart, in your mind   
I'll stay with you for all of time_

Willow sat up, gently touching the letters on the cold stone.   
"See, even now you can cheer me up. Just talking to you and I know exactly what you would say." 

_If I could then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go   
way up high or down low   
I'll go wherever you will go_

Slowly getting to her feet Willow couldn't take her look off of the name and the dates that indicated how few years her other half had walked this earth. Clearly too few. Why wasn't there a way to bring back the good times? 

_If I could turn back time   
I'll go wherever you will go_

Willow braced herself and started the long walk home; but if home is where your heart lies she was more like leaving it. 

_If I could make you mine   
I'll go wherever you will go_

She felt like being watched. But nothing dangerous was lurking, it was more like being watched over by her very own guardian angel. 

_I'll go wherever you will go . . ._

And the redhead knew she would never be alone. 


End file.
